The present invention relates to a typewriter misprint correction method.
Typewriter carriages with a print erasing function are provided with a typing head, a printing ink ribbon, and an adhesive correction tape. To print, the ink ribbon is shifted up to printing position, and a type is impressed on the paper through the ink ribbon. The carriage moves one character to the right (spacing) for each type impression. To correct a misprint, the carriage is moved back to the left (backspacing) to misprint position. The correction tape is then shifted up to printing position, and the misprint type is selected and impressed on the paper through the correction tape. Misprint ink is thus lifted from the papar on to the adhesive surface of the correction tape, erasing the misprint.
In such a correcting operation, it is difficult to precisely match the erasing impression position with the misprint. In some cases, sections of the misprint may be left unerased due to positioning error.